


【Translation】Obsidian Gothic

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谭家族的覆灭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Obsidian Gothic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obsidian Gothic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647062) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



> 已索取原作者所有DS9文授权。
> 
> 右转随缘居，那边的排版正常点。

**Obsidian Gothic**

 

Altariel[著] Isaak[译]

 

 

我耐着性子等了十分钟，接着继续耐心等了十五分钟。半个小时后，我终于暗骂着起身离开。这就是扎琪雅来到餐区时见到的情形。

 

“希望这家餐厅没有牛奶，朱利安，”她笑道。“否则哪怕离得四十步远它都能被你的怨气熏酸咯。”

 

我拉长了脸。“抱歉，扎琪雅。只是，我等了盖瑞克四十分钟也没见到他。现在我工作都要迟到了，更别说还饿着肚子……”但看到她皱起的眉头，我停了下来。“怎么了，扎琪雅？”

 

“你竟然还没听说。”她压低了声音把我拉到一边。“今早0400时接到的星际舰队情报局通讯，他们收到的一份报告说三天前卡达西主星上有五十多名卡达西政要遭到肃清：异议者、反自治同盟军的那种。”

 

我点点头，自进犯罗慕兰的计划泄密，自治同盟草木皆兵也在意料之中。“然后呢？”

 

“然后他们终于将黑石组织斩草除根了。”

 

我惊讶地看着她。“我的老天，扎琪雅——我还以为组织早就没什么可除的了。”

 

“你可无法在一夜之间肃清那样一个组织。谭崩盘后他们似乎转入地下成立了某种反自治同盟的小团体。看来如今自治同盟是打算正视这个问题的根源了……”她停下来，看着他。“无论具体发生了什么，我想那应该解释了你今天都没见到盖瑞克的原因。”

 

我点点头，有点走神。“谢谢，扎琪雅。至少我知道发生什么了。”我看了下时间。

 

“他的店今天也没开张，”她喃喃道。“他应该还在房间。”

 

所以下午班一开始，我就把医务室交给了我优秀的团队照看，直奔居住环。我按下门铃，门开了。

 

“进来吧，医生。”对盖瑞克总能知道门外来人是谁这事，我早已习惯，但我想欧多可从没习惯过。我走进屋。

 

盖瑞克躺在沙发上，右手捂着眼睛。移开手，他转头看向我。我怪责地看了眼地上半空的卡纳酒瓶。

 

他注意到了我的视线。“很抱歉我错过了午餐，医生。我正打算花上一整天的时间变得浑浑噩噩、烂醉如泥呢。”他坐起身。“所以，今天下午你到底是被什么事拉离了医务室啊，医生？”他已经转开了视线，似乎正专注于他身边沙发上的什么东西。

 

“扎琪雅告诉我卡达西上的事了。我感到有点担心，”我一笔带过。

 

他大笑，笑声中带了点尖刻的苦涩。“那真的没有必要，医生。”

 

那显然不是真的。我走近了些。“你依旧觉得自己是组织的人，不是吗？即便过了这么多年，甚至在他们把你踢出来后……”

 

“这就那么难以理解吗？”

 

“我只是不觉得组织值得你如此奉献，”我平静地回答。

 

他的脸上划过了一丝什么——也许是哀伤？“我给你看个东西，医生。”他从身边摸出一个薄长黑的东西。我震惊地意识到那是一把匕首。

 

“该死的，你从哪里弄到的那玩意儿，盖瑞克？”我倾身仔细查看那把刀。它通体发黑，只有把手处镶嵌有一些上好的银子，刀刃则在光线下闪着光。

 

看到我错愕的表情，他笑笑，接着怜爱地看向那把刀。“你真的想知道？”

 

我挑起一条眉。“你觉得呢？”

 

他嘴角一提。“唔，但真要理解的话，你可得先耐心听我唠叨些家族历史了。这两者终究是紧密相连的。”

 

“更难以抗拒了，”我正色道，拉开对面的椅子。不论接下来的是真相还是谎言，我知道，那绝对会是个好故事。

 

他停了一会儿，也许是在犹豫是否要告诉我，也许仅仅是为了戏剧效果，我并不确定。接着，他开始了。

 

***

 

在我还是个小孩子的时候，医生，我知道并了解三个事实。一，伊拿班·谭是我的父亲；二，这个事实绝对、永远不该被提及；而三么，就是谭有权利随时终结我的性命。都是些简单的规则，医生。小孩子也不会理解错，更别说服从问题了。

 

刚加入组织一个多月的时候，我接到了一封谭办公室发来的信息，邀请我周末去他的乡间别墅作客，信息里也详述了参会指示：该乘哪种交通工具，走哪条线路，在何时到达。那个时候，我只在成年后见过谭两次，一次是我加入组织前他对我的面试，一次是他检阅所有新成员的面见会。这可不是危言耸听，但接到那份邀请简直把我吓坏了。我完全不知道该期待什么；我怀疑是谭终于觉得我对他再无用处了。

 

在地行车驶进通往宅子的马路时，我突然意识到自己来过这里。儿时乡间旅行的记忆涌入我的脑海。宅子看上去没变：车道两旁排列着二十棵参天巨树。我第一次来的时候它们就是古树了，而往后十三年的岁月在它们的生命周期中根本不值一提。宅子本身也和我记忆中的一般雄伟。

 

等终于来到大门前时，我才气馁的意识到地行车的费用几乎让我倾家荡产。这周末过去后，我就得走回城里了，还得在这个月剩下的日子里挨饿受冻。谭的旅行指南的确符合了他的安全标准，却绝对是一个初出茅庐一个月的穷困年轻人的噩梦。

 

我痛苦地打发了司机，走向那扇巨大的深色木门。 **木头！** 卡达西主星几乎是个不毛之地，医生。把像木头一样珍贵的材料轻率地用在建造大门上，足可见得谭家族富庶到了什么程度。门上镶嵌着一个张着血盆大口的野猎狗头门环，我紧抓住它，重重敲了敲。

 

一个古董级的老头儿为我开了门，我差点就笑出来了——虽然我得承认，那某种程度上是出于一种歇斯底里。这栋宅子和周围的一切似乎都变得怪诞起来，好像拉克莱斯某本B级小说描绘的场景。我期待会看到里面的墙面上流淌着谭家之敌的鲜血：若你记得的话，医生，那个小说家可喜欢这个装置了。

 

在我开口前，那个仆役就站到了一边，示意我入内。“欢迎您的到来，先生，”他说。我跨过门槛，关上了背后的门。他秉着无尽的老练拿过我手中的行李。“请在大厅等待，”他说完便消失在一道侧门里。我环视了一圈门厅，它美得让人窒息。最引人注目的便是那双排楼梯，它也是木制的。楼梯在一处阳台上交汇，后面是一大面窗格稀疏的窗户。厅壁覆满了镶板，两边各悬着一幅极为华丽而古老的挂毯。楼梯下的壁龛处则挂着一幅红衣女人的肖像画。这个大厅展示出的显赫与美感胜过了我记忆中的一切事物，甚至超越了我的想象。

 

所以我站在那黑白交错的地板上，目瞪口呆地端详着这座华丽的大厅，突然间，有人礼貌地咳嗽了一声。我一转身，便发现谭就站在那里，有点放纵地笑看着我。

 

“盖瑞克！”他有点玩味地说道。“对我的家，你还满意吧？”

 

我关上下巴，咽了口吐沫。“哦，当然，”我赶忙说道。

 

“我很高兴听你这么说，”他答道。“跟我去一趟书房如何，我们可以喝点儿什么？”我忠实地跟了上去。

 

图书馆横跨两层楼。从小到达，我读过很多东西，但几乎没见过一本真正的书。这个房间里却充斥了纸质的书本：那些精装古书恐怕得有成百上千。谭递给我一杯卡纳酒，把我引向飘窗边的两把大椅子处，然后开始问我问题：对组织生活的感受，都出了哪些任务，接下来的打算之类的。到那时，我早就不再心惊胆战了。本性中现实的那部分接管了我，于是我专业、积极地回答了他的问题，妙语连珠，幽默自如。我看得出他对我的表现很满意。他还没完没了地灌我酒，我虽然一直酒量不佳，但这次从头到尾都保持了完全的清醒。我想他因此更对我刮目相看了。

 

我根本难以描述这栋宅子和我平常居住的地方有多么不同。光卧室就比我城里的出租屋还大。食物也好多了，我更从没喝过比那更好的酒。等到周末结束，我依旧神魂颠倒地沉浸其中，但自觉没有在任何方面出丑；这样我就放心了。谭跟我握了握手，并邀请我下个月继续作客。“我很享受你的陪伴，盖瑞克。”他似乎是真心的。接着，他皱起了眉。“你打算怎么回城？”

 

我本打算回避这个问题，希望能在没人过问的情况下离开。被他问到，我有点儿脸红了。“我打算走回……”我刚开口，他就打断了我。“胡说！这差不多有十二里远。我帮你叫辆地行车。”

 

现在是避无可避了，于是我决定开门见山。“恐怕我付不起车费，”我可怜巴巴地说道。

 

谭神色古怪地看着我。“而你就没想过开口要？”他说。

 

我知道这一切都是试炼的一部分，推究我的底线在哪，我又期待从他那里得到什么。“我不会开口问您 **要** 任何东西，长官，”我平静地回答。“虽然我难以言表有多享受您这周末的款待。”

 

听罢，他嘴角一翘，似乎很满意。“那就将我的款待延伸到你回家的旅途吧，”他说罢便离开为我安排车辆去了。

 

在他离开期间，我抓住机会仔细研究了一下楼梯下的肖像画。我第一印象以为那幅画已经有几百年历史了，但那是我从画中女人裙子的款式推出的结论。待更仔细的观察后，我发现事实并非如此：这幅画很新，笔触的运用方式泄露了这幅画不会超过四十年。画中的女人年轻生动，眉眼和嘴角都笑意盈盈，而且是个美人。这幅画好极了。

 

当意识到谭来到了我身后时，我吓了一跳。“那是我妻子的肖像，”他平静地说。“我们一周年结婚纪念日我令人画的。”

 

“我不知道您结婚了，长官，”我冒险问了句。

 

他眼神一暗。“现在没有，”他回答。“她去世快二十年了。”接着我们就听到了外面车辆的刹车声，他再次与我握手，把包递给我，送我踏上了回城的旅途，在那里，等待我的是廉价的公寓和直到两周后领薪水前隔天才能开伙的日子。

 

自此之后，我每周都会受邀，而谭则会派车来接我。有一次我们花了一整个周末品酒，他指导我如何辨别酒的不同年份与优劣。其他时候我们会去打猎，他耐心地教我骑马，纠正我的技术——这些记忆最为鲜活，因为我永远无法忘记幼时我和他第一次做这事的情形。

 

晚上我们会共进晚餐，接着退居图书馆或者书房，在那里品味一些陈年好酒，探讨工作、政治或者文学，以及一切谭感兴趣的东西。你能想象那是什么感觉么？作为一个从来都身在卡达西社会边缘的十八岁男孩，我一直饥饿地盯着那社会里的重重宝藏，而现在一个接近它们的机会从天而降……

 

话题虽多，但恐怕他最喜爱的便是他的家族史了，将近四十代的谭家历史与卡达西以及黑石组织的变迁紧密相连。慢慢的，我知道了他的祖先们在组织的建立中扮演了何种关键角色，它们如何支持法律，又如何献身于卡达西社会的维稳当中。他会详尽地向我展示他们家族的核心便是立足于卡达西的生活方式，可我也从没搞清楚过他说这些到底是出于欣慰还是旨在控诉。

 

接着，他告诉了我这栋宅子的建造，并用一种冷酷的格调向我描述家族史中更为血腥的片段。至少有两名祖先的最后时光是被关在小房间里度过的，他们被口渴折磨得疯狂，疯狂挠着墙尖叫至死。家族历史中有十八桩谋杀，九起自杀以及约一百四十起对私生子的处死。“几乎是项家族传统了，”他冷酷地补充。宅子的南翼曾两度因家庭内斗而被烧成灰烬。还有投毒、械斗、乱伦、变节以及经常性的精神失常，简直构成了一部跌宕起伏的史诗——但真正的奇迹是，谭家族竟然还能延续至今。恐怕是单凭它对卡达西近乎沉迷的爱恋以及对权力永无止境的贪恋才让这个家族没有早在几世纪前就败于自毁。

 

这些活动会持续到深夜，经常是待天边泛起了鱼肚白我们才拖着疲惫的身躯回到各自的卧室。但是，我还是经常会在半夜惊醒，这栋老宅子咯吱作响，它历史的重量时刻压迫着我，我甚至会幻想听到鬼魂对我诉说他们的故事……

 

我推测这是他很久以来再次启用这栋宅子。这里出现了越来越多的仆役，他也不时向我展示新开的房间。有一个周末，开门迎接我的竟然是米拉。我震惊极了。孩童时期后，我被送进学校以来就再没见过她。当年我还住在谭城里房子的楼梯底下，被当作是其中一个仆役的小孩。现在，我根本不知道该怎么办才好。她面带讥诮地笑看我不自在的样子，从我手中接过行李，然后把我赶去了图书馆，谭正在那里等着我。

 

也差不多就在那段时间，我终于确信这栋房子的西翼还住着一个人，而且我猜那人不是仆役。有时候，我能看到仆人拿着盘子赶往那里，听到谭压低声音的说话声以及门被重重关上的巨响。

 

有一天傍晚，谭问了我最近的工作。我刚刚执行完第一次单独刺杀行动，一次巨大的成功。组织里上下都在偷传着一名前途光明的初级探员的事迹。当我向他描述完我的工作后，他突然眼睛一亮。

 

顷刻间，他靠过来，专注地看着我。“我还没告诉过你黑石组织之名的由来吧？”他又一副兴致勃勃的样子了。我笑着摇摇头。

 

“跟我来，”他说。我们离开图书馆，沿走廊往东翼走去。我以前也去过那边，谭在那里储藏了一些更为可怕的家庭遗产。他在走廊尽头停了下来，用钥匙打开一扇小门。进去后，我才发现这房间很大。那时，我只粗略地了解了谭这栋大屋的结构。

 

这间房里堆满了展示匣，它们都快被各种小物件给塞爆了。谭在其中一个匣子里翻来翻去，突然，他拔出了一把刀。我往后一退，想到， _“我不敢相信——他终于要下手了……”_

 

谭大笑，在灯光中转了转刀刃。它是黑的。“我不是跟你说过组织的前身是我一些更有野心的先祖们的私人安保军队么。他后来将家族迁往了平原，靠近日后的首都，那时候他的保镖们佩得就是这样的刀。它们是用一种火山喷发物打造的，正是那些火山爆发才让他们最初的家园变得如此不宜居。我知道这是一种玻璃，但它不会碎，很坚固。这把是比较晚的造物了，没什么实际用处，多是为仪式准备的，但多美啊。看。”他随意地把它抛到空中，我轻易就接住了把手——毕竟，我也是个职业杀手。然后我仔细地检视了它。

 

“谭，”我说，“这简直 **巧夺天工** 。”的确是这样：黑色，精湛无暇的工艺，把手上镶嵌的银饰。黑曜石刀刃上闪过的光芒无不显示了其中蕴含的历史与传统，正符合了我的浪漫主义情怀。尽管历史悠久，它依旧亮丽如新，在拇指上试了下后更证明了它如当初一般锋利。

 

“拿着，”他说。“它是你的了。”

 

我惊讶地抬头看向他。“我不能收这个！”我说道。“这是件艺术品，一件古董……”

 

“胡说，”他打断了我。“若一个人都不能送件礼物给他最有前途的学生，这算什么世道？”

 

 _他最有前途的学生……_ 我没错过这句。即便在这儿，向我介绍他家族最古老与骄傲的传统之时，我也不是他的儿子。但这把刀美极了，我说什么也想成为它的主人，渴求着成为它历史的一部分。我看向谭，他笑着点点头。

 

“谢谢，”我说。“我很高兴能得到它。”

 

“很好！”他笑道。

 

就在这时，门口响起了脚步声，我们一同转身。我一眼就看到了那个靠在门框上阴着脸的年轻人。

 

我立刻就知晓了他的身份，他与谭的关系。他们长得很像。而我，我长得一点儿不像谭。和其他许多东西一样，那不属于我的遗传。而这个年轻人……他大约长我七八岁，看到他就仿佛看到一个三十年前的谭。但两人也有微妙的差别。这个年轻人更为高挑和优雅。而谭从来都是矮壮厚实的。我一下就意识到年轻人的其他样貌是遗传自那个画中的女人。那是谭的妻子，这便是谭的儿子。

 

他也回视向我，几乎有点狂妄自大，但眼中的磨砂光泽让他的目光看上去几乎有点没法聚焦。“父亲？这是谁？”他口音高雅，显然是拜花了大钱接受的教育所赐；而为了用这种口音说话，我可得自己下苦功。

 

谭耐心地轻声说道，像是在跟小孩子说话。“这是我的一个新同事，艾玛班。伊林·盖瑞克。”

 

在私生子被介绍给嫡子时该说什么呢？这个问题是无从考究了。他责难地看向谭，眼神突然变得犀利起来。“别当我是个白痴了，父亲。我很清楚这是谁。”接着他转身回到了走廊。我以为谭会发怒，但他只是古怪的镇定。我打算离开这里，嘟囔了一些什么今天很忙之类的，但谭突然笑了，摸了摸我的胳膊，坚持我再陪他去喝一杯睡前饮料。和其他许多夜晚一样，直到天边破晓我才终于回到床上。

 

所以我的来访继续。大概过了一年，谭开始邀请宾客共度周末，显然我已经过了学徒期，可以介绍给上流社会了。组织的许多工作都是在这些宴会上完成的——五道菜期间拐弯抹角的对话；随后罗克塔卡纳酒觥筹交错间的战略探讨。一开始，我只是倾听这些人如何说话；我想在自己参与其中之前先探清这些人，而且我知道自己能从他们身上学到很多东西。

 

我没多说的另一个原因就是，实话说，这些人把我当渣滓看：即便他们已经猜出了我的出身，却依旧把我看作一个潜入谭家大门的普通街头混混，应该滚回所属的贫民窟。有时候，他们的侮辱赤裸恶毒到让我因为自我鄙视而恶心到想吐。每每遇到这种情况，我得调动自己的全部意志力才没逃回厨房去找米拉和其他的仆人，回到我来的地方躲藏起来。

 

有一次就是因为这个，我加入图书馆餐前酒会时迟到了一会儿：我在楼上被惶恐袭击，在得到一定程度的自控前根本不想下楼。等我到的时候，谭最亲密的顾问们都已经济济一堂。其中一个看到我进来还窃笑了一声，但谭依旧笑容满面。“盖瑞克！”他说。“我们正在探讨和兰托克将军有关的一个小问题呢。也许你能帮点儿忙。”

 

我很清楚那群人嘲弄的眼光，也知道他们都在想什么：“ _连黑石组织最为顶尖的思想都无法解决，这个垃圾怎么可能成功？”_ 但我的血液开始沸腾：我知道自己比屋里几乎所有的人都要聪明狡猾，可能只有谭自己是例外。但我保持了冷静，在谭说话期间一直凝视着书架。

 

“我们有理由相信将军与异议运动有联系，我们需要清除他。不幸的是，他是卡达西最出名的战争英雄之一，而且干净得跟白纸……”

 

我一声冷笑打断了谭，其他满面震惊，谭则是有些玩味。“兰托克可不干净，”我回答道，语气饱含了真正的质疑。“他和一个妓女育有个四岁大的女儿，就住在首都北部。”

 

一段死寂后，其中一个人开口了。“你怎么 **知道** 这事的，盖瑞克？”

 

一抹笑容爬上我的嘴角，我决定放出个重磅炸弹。“我就住在她工作的妓院楼上，兰托克一个月至少去一次。”在这伙人能将这事转化成另一轮嘲笑的谈资前，我又轻蔑地补充了一句，“你们这些绅士们真不该把自己隔绝在卡达西生活更粗鄙的一面之外。那会让你们变得狭隘，而且低能。”

 

谭爆笑。“看看，我都说了好几年了——别给你的初级探员付足够的薪水，那只会让他们自鸣得意。我该砍掉你一半的薪水，盖瑞克！那样也许能让你的效率提高一倍呢！”他目光炯炯，很明显挺是欣赏我的做法，不过具体是因为我坚守阵地还是因为他得到了自己所需的信息，我就说不清了。无论是哪种，月底我发现自己的薪水反而翻了翻——还收到了我所住那间公寓的一纸契约，典型谭式幽默的馈赠。实际上，尽管早已住得起一些高级得多的地方，我还是在那个首都的阵地里住了将近十年，因为那里的实用性可是他处不比的。那也成了我非正统行事名声的一个组分，并为我身为谭之后组织里又一颗明星的前景添上了一笔。

 

此外，自那个傍晚之后，我身为谭得意门生的事实便很清楚了，这样的人需要被栽培而非鄙视。我在工作上的连连成功则为我赢得了聪颖与无情的名声。人们待我的方式也愈见趋于礼让和尊敬。他们会和我在餐桌上谈话，在举杯间询问我的意见。我也成了谭周末乡间聚会的必邀客人。

 

有时候，仅仅是有时候，艾玛班也会在那里；英俊、优雅、超然地坐在桌子远端，他母亲本来的位置，看着桌对面老远处的父亲，以及坐在他父亲右手边的我。

 

有一晚，我们在桌边坐了差不多二十分钟，就为等待艾玛班，他那天早些时候已经说了会参加晚宴。谭愈加愤怒，而我们其他人则变得愈加焦虑。最终，艾玛班出现了，一脸的兴奋，也没换下猎装。

 

“你去哪里了？”谭质问道。

 

“我想那该很明显了，”艾玛班把马具扔到屋子一边。

 

“艾玛班，你在冒犯我的客人们。”谭的声音危险得低沉，他起身，向整个房间，以及他的儿子，显示自己的主人身份。

 

“ **我** 在冒犯他们？”艾玛班惊奇地叫道。“不是我，父亲！冒犯他们的是 **你** ，是你把你的 **野种** 带来这里的。”他指着我。“你冒犯了他们，你冒犯了我——你冒犯了我亲爱母亲的记忆。”极度冰冷的沉默降临。十一位宾客开始积极研究起他们的餐具来。我则看着天花板。十五年前，这种消息恐怕可以被当作对付谭的把柄。但如今，你宁愿不知道这种事以保小命。

 

我们害怕谭的怒火是不无道理的。他大步走向房间尽头，一拳打向艾玛班的脸。精准而令人心寒的残忍。年轻人的鼻子立刻就被打碎了——血溅得到处都是。他流着泪反击道，“这总是你的答案，不是吗？对我和母亲都是一样。”他捂着脸冲出了房间。谭也大步出去追赶他了。

 

餐桌上的寂静持续。我感到一抹无动于衷的笑容爬上我的脸，便伸手去够我的罗卡萨葡萄酒。在我品酒的时候，注意到了对面男人投来的视线，伊莱克·格汉曼尼，谭的老心腹。他看着我，呼了口气。“唔，”他说。“没必要饿着肚子嘛。你去叫他们上菜如何，盖瑞克？”

 

我冷冷地回视他，在想他是否真以为我会那么蠢，在紧张局势下都没学会自我约束。最终，我答道，“我只是这里的一个客人，格汉曼尼。你可是谭最为长久的友人。怎么不由 **你** 去叫他们上菜呢？”他兴味十足地看向我，大笑道，“你 **会** 青云直上的。”接着他拉铃上菜，我知道我最终完全地进入了组织的核心。

 

这事过后的下一周末，我站在楼梯脚等谭一起去骑马。借此机会，我再次研究起他妻子的画像来。她是个真正的美人，头发浓密而华丽，眼睛明亮而大胆，举手投足间都透露着聪慧、生命力和能量。我不禁思索她是否会和她的儿子一样鄙视我。

 

听见楼梯顶部传来的响动，我抬头一看，是艾玛班，双手倚着栏杆，正低头看着我。他一身白衣，映衬着他灰色的皮肤，整个人看上去颇为不真实，好像幽灵一般。

 

他翘起嘴唇。“看到你站在那里还真古怪，”他说道。这是他第一次直接对我说话。“我以前也站在那里过，七岁，还是个小男孩。我母亲站在我现在所站的地方。她哭着，尖叫着。我父亲站在我身后，他刚从大门进来。他对她大喊大叫，咒骂他。她开始撕扯自己的头发和裙子，他跑过我身边，把我推到一边，往楼梯上跑去。就在那一瞬间，她跳了下去。我看着她坠落，似乎很慢，刺绣的白裙飘飘。她看上去—— **像天使一样** 。最终她落在我身边的地上，一些红色的东西露出来了。直到十二岁第一次打猎时我才意识到那应该是她的血。”

 

他颤抖地走下楼梯，在我面前停住。我能闻到他呼出的酒气。他母亲的画像映在他身后，两双眼睛穿透了我。“什么会让她变成那样？”他低语道。“到底发生了什么让我母亲精神错乱到做出那种事？”他没指望听到回答，因为我们都很清楚原因，最终他转过身，跌跌撞撞地往宅子西翼走去。

 

自此之后，每次我来访，艾玛班都会站在那里。多数时候他都喝得烂醉。他总跟着谭，有时候咒骂他，有时候乞求他。无论他怎么试，谭都不予回应。

 

但除了深切而蚀心的妒意外，对于艾玛班，我根本无法有其他感觉。我残酷地怨恨他周末时的身影，他对谭注意力的无限索求。 _他还想要什么？_ 我会问自己。他已经有了我生命中缺少的一切：财富，安全，地位，以及我们父亲长久的陪伴。我生命中的最初几年都泡在谭的仆人堆里，余下的童年则消逝在寄宿学校中。我是卡达西社会的黑色污点，无论我之后代表了什么，却得永远与偏见与排斥斗争。我得抵挡重重阻力，才能取得我想要的一切。而如今，当我终于得到了一些机会从父亲身边偷走一小点珍贵且得不到对方承认的相处时光时，就有那么一个被惯坏了的酒鬼时时刻刻的干扰。只有我对自己的怜悯才能与我对艾玛班的厌恶相当。

 

那一晚终于到来了，我被尖叫声从睡梦中吵醒，一个被痛苦撕裂的声音划破了黑暗。事到如今，这个宅子里发生什么都不会让我惊讶了，但我还是起床调查。

 

冷风从一扇敞开的后门里穿过。我跑到外面，看到一群人聚集在花园里，正盯着房顶。米拉也在外面，哭着，泪水打湿了她的双手；谭则扯着嗓门大喊——他气疯了。我抬头一看，西翼屋顶边上跌跌撞撞走着的是艾玛班。我的胃因恐惧扭作一团。

 

突然间，谭完全失控了。他转向米拉，狠抽她的脸，一次，两次，三次。“让那个可恶的吵嚷家伙停下来，你这个愚蠢的婊子！”他吼道。她向后倒去，撞上了一棵树，泪痕交错，但没有说话，虽然那一下子跌得肯定非常疼。他继续向她走去，我怀疑他还打算继续打她，但没留下来看。我无法忍受继续待在这两人身边了，所以做了自己此时唯一能做的。我冲回屋子，穿过西翼，来到房顶。艾玛班站在屋顶边缘，手里拿着个酒瓶，东倒西歪的。他的头发乱成一团，眼神也是一样，而且衣冠不整。他听见有人接近，一转身，发现是我后就把酒瓶一把砸在地上，拿着残片对我挥舞着。

 

“别靠近我！”他叫道，眼神迷乱。

 

我不再继续接近他，举起手表示我没有恶意。“我不是来这伤害你的，艾玛班，”我说。

 

他听罢大笑。“你还 **胆敢** 对我说那个！”

 

我完全迷惑地看着他。“ **什么** ？”

 

他晃得更厉害了，又离边缘危险得近，我真担心他会滑到后摔下去。“你造成的损害远远超出了我认为可能的范围，”他对我吼道。“是 **你** 把我逼到这般地步的。”

 

“你是什么意思？”我皱着眉问道，根本无法理解。

 

“我看到你和他在一起！”他叫道，被我的愚蠢给激怒了，因我无法抓住他意图告诉我的重点。“自从你进了这栋宅子，他就再没时间留给我了。说到底，我是谁？我只是他的儿子，他的继承人，他 **妻子** 的孩子！”他对底下的谭、米拉以及仆役们叫到。接着继续看向我，可悲地挥舞着那个破酒瓶，低语道，“但你会为他杀人，为他打探，会做任何他说的事。所以他就用你代替了我。”

 

我一点没想过他会如我嫉妒他一般嫉妒我；毕竟，哪个精神正常的人会嫉妒 **我** 呢？我从没想过谭会像对我一样与他保持距离的可能，从没想过他会如我一样渴求谭的爱。一直以来，我看到了种种迹象——他的酗酒，哭泣和恳求——但它们都被怒火中烧的我给忽视了。我感到一股强烈的耻辱感洗刷过我，接着，是深切的同情。这个哭泣着的堕落年轻男子毕竟是我的哥哥。我无法回答他。

 

“我希望我母亲还活着，”他向天说道。“我希望死的是我。”

 

泪水填满了我的眼睛。我对他伸出一只手，“求求你！我的声音几乎卡在了喉咙里。我希望你活下去！艾玛班，我知道我们不能成为兄弟，可难道连朋友也做不成吗？”

 

他看了我一会儿，嘴唇蠕动着，似乎在排练应该说的话。接着，他低头看去，看向那个站在花园里的身影，脸因为痛苦而扭成一团。

 

“这不是我们想要的，”他低语道。“永远不会是 **我们** 想要的——你终会理解那点的。一切永远、永远是 **他** 想要的。但不是这次。他无法控制这个。”接着他跳了下去，我伸手，但已经太迟、太迟了。

 

等我回到花园里时，谭已经进了屋。三名家役忙着抬走那具已经盖上了单子的尸体。米拉还在哭，她扒着我，但我非常粗鲁地甩开了她回到屋内。 _这个家族……_ 我满脑子都是这个。 _它毁灭了自己……_ 这也是最终的真相：谭家族的第十起自杀昭示了它的没落。伊拿班·谭确保了两个儿子的爱与服从，却付出了家庭的代价，而那才是他最为珍视的东西。他离间了我们，让我们两人都如此地嫉妒对方，如此地对他的爱缺乏安全感，结果，留给其中一子的仅剩下肉体湮灭的选项，给另一个的则是道德湮灭的必然。

 

我收拾好东西，没跟谭打招呼，第二天一大早就回到了首都。事实上，直到一个多月后我才再次见到他。他需要安排葬礼——我没有参加——后来他彻底关闭了那栋宅子，永久地定居在了城里。

 

再次见到他时，我们没有谈及艾玛班——他的儿子，我的哥哥——从那以后也没有。但在其后的一小段时间里，他对我的态度在肆意放纵与极端严苛间摇摆不定。接着就一切如常了，他还是那个才华横溢的战略家，雄心壮志的谋士，卡达西联盟最有权有势的人。而我则继续在他的指导与保护下茁壮成长，最终成为了他的副手，他的知己，他的朋友。

 

但他从没忘记过艾玛班的背叛——他就是那样看待那件事的，医生；一次背叛。他变得，如果那有可能的话，比以往更为疑心——将朋友们拉拢得更近，将敌人们置于死地。当他发现自己的小儿子，他唯一在世的亲人，也不若他以为的那样完全是他的造物时，便又一次像一个被背叛之人那样行事；他一直在等有一天可以证明他的次子和长子一样，只能带给他失望。

 

***

 

盖瑞克停了下来，低头看向匕首，然后抓住把柄，将它掷到空中。它旋转着落下来，被他用左手熟练轻松地接住。

 

“谭家族和黑石组织两位一体，它们是一样的，医生；而如今我是两者硕果仅存的后裔。我们花了四十代的时间塑造这个帝国,到头来依旧难逃灭绝的命运。”

 

他把匕首递给我，我接过来。当仔细查看时，它玻璃刀刃上的细小裂痕清晰可见，很明显，它的结构已经损坏得无药可救了。

 

“我们卡达西人将信念寄托在我们的制度，家庭的完整，国家的强盛上。”他继续低声说道，“但今天，这是第一次，我不再相信我们有力量活过这场战争了。”他再次用手捂住脸。“我不是个有信仰的人，医生，但若真有神灵在上的话，我祈祷他们还在照看卡达西。因为再没有别的什么可以拯救她了。”

 

一把刀只是一把刀而已，它承载的既非一个文化，也非一项传统。但是，在下午流入黄昏，黄昏化作夜晚的时光里，我们坐着，我们喝酒，慢条斯理，一点一滴，直到在我们眼前，消逝的过去与遗憾的当下间的界限也不再清晰。


End file.
